Through My Eyes
by Tif S
Summary: AU After another argument between Jesus and Jude the Adams Foster kids decide to drag their siblings to a carnival. Fortune tellers are just con artists right? Can the kids help Jude and Jesus get through it or will it tear a rift between them as well? A spin on Freaky Friday.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello Fosters Fans, yes it is true. I have come up with yet another idea. This one is a little different from my other stories as it is on the humorous rather than the angsty side, although there will probably be some angst involved. I was awake with my caffeinated brain watching Fosters reruns in preparation for the season three premiere when this popped into my head. It is kind of a freaky Friday concept, Jude and Jesus centric. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

"You can't do that! Jesus!" Jude slammed his fist on the bedroom door as Connor watched him with concern.

"Uh… it's fine. We can go to the living room. I don't mind." He smiled trying to put his friend at ease.

Jesus opened the door with a smirk. "See, Connor respects Jesus Time."

Connor blinked looking down at his feet. The truth is he didn't know, nor did he want to know what "Jesus Time" meant. He just knew that Jude had been on edge, like really on edge. As it was, they had just patched things up after his father's latest attempt to keep them from seeing each other. The last thing Jude needed was his brother trying to bar him out of the bedroom. Connor did the only thing he could think of. He ran downstairs to find their moms.

* * *

"Why don't you go downstairs with Connor?" Jesus sighed."I'm busy." He tried to close the door as Jude's hand shot out holding it open He pushed his way through so he was toe to toe with his brother.

"No."

"You can't be in here." Jesus pulled the pillow off of his bed adjusting the blanket to cover his laptop and whatever it is he'd been doing.

"It's my room too!" Jude pounced on the bed pushing Jesus, so he fell forward across the bed, his head slamming onto the floor at the same instant his laptop did, the screen going dark. "I'm sick of all of the rules! You're in here _all_ the time. We share the room!"

"You're dead!" Jesus growled grabbing Jude's head and pinning him between his legs as punches flew.

"Hey! _Hey!_ " The pounding of feet joined the fray as Jesus was pushed across the room, held back by Brandon. Stef restrained Jude, hands behind his back, a force of habit from her day job, but never applied to her thirteen year old son. "What's going on in here?"

The two boys glared as Brandon stared between his brothers, the silent conversation between mother and son was clear. Do something to help them cool off.

Stef and Brandon led them downstairs as Mariana and a massive pillow fort played buffer between Jude and Jesus on the couch.

"Why don't you take them to the carnival?" Stef held up a brochure. "Callie gets back from her visit with Robert in a few hours. You guys haven't really done anything together in a while."

"Mom, the carnival?" Brandon squinted at the gaudily painted flier and the photo of a crazed blond holding tarot cards and a crystal ball. It was an annual festival geared toward families, an old fashioned street fair with rides and games, food stands , trinket vendors and a fortune teller. The Fosters had gone every year, even before they became the Adams-Fosters, before the divorce, even before Mariana and Jesus. Brandon remembered it fondly as one of his best childhood memories, but he doubted Jesus would go for it now. Jude might have a good time, even Mariana and Callie would enjoy the novelty, but they were teenagers. If anything, it would breed more fights. "Maybe if they were six."

Lena walked in kissing Stef on the cheek, glancing at the two teenagers sulking on the couch. "Bad day?"

"Kind of an explosion." Stef sighed. "Jude and Jesus had another fight."

Lena frowned. She could imagine what had happened. Jude had been losing patience. Between Callie's court ordered Quinn visits , the unsteady adoption process, and the whole fiasco with Connor and his father Adam Stevens, their normally mild mannered son was due for a teenage blowup.

"Is it carnival time again?" Lena laughed as she danced around the counter. When the twins had first come in, Stef had turned the family tradition into a sly way to resolve arguments, show them that family was still family and they could still have fun even after they annoyed the heck out of each other. It wasn't always what they resorted to as parents, but it had been used often enough that Lena knew even if Brandon didn't.

"They need something fun to do, and it'll give us time." Stef leaned over and kissed Lena on the mouth.

Brandon stepped away walking into the living room and grabbing his car keys from the bowl. He sat on the chair across from the sofa.

"I don't get why we have to sit here." Jesus huffed. "I just told him to give me some time. He's the one who went nuts."

"You put Jude in a wrestling hold." Brandon's voice was even, matter of fact. "You both went a little whacko there."

"I had every right to! He's kept me out of _our_ room, the one we're supposed to share!" Jude snapped.

"You guys need to chill out okay?" Mariana put a pillow on her face. "This has been going on since you started sharing a room. Callie and I are lucky we've gotten any sleep these past two weeks the way you guys have been yelling!"

"I don't yell." Jesus scoffed.

"You do." Jude grabbed a pillow tossing it in Jesus' lap.

"I am about two steps from jamming a heel into your forehead." Mariana narrowed her eyes at Jesus.

"You wouldn't."

"I'm sleep deprived. I'm cranky, don't test it." Mariana bent down as if to pull off her shoe as the door opened to reveal Callie.

She looked from Brandon, to Jude, to Jesus to Mariana with a high heel in the air, poised to smack. "Do I even want to ask what I missed?"

* * *

 _ **A/N: As you can probably tell, I am making fun of the Jesus Time "excuse" in this story. This takes place during season 2 before Robert signs the adoption papers in the finale so the Quinn visits will be playing a role as will Connor and Adam. Next chapter will involve the kids at the carnival, some attempts to have fun and the fortune teller sighting.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Here's another chapter. This one was a fun one, Jesus-centric. Lots of fun banter. I own nothing. Just playing in the sandbox._**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Jesus sighed. "Do we really have to be here?" The carnival was in full swing, children running around screaming as they held cotton candy and popcorn. They were almost guaranteed to puke on whatever fast moving coaster or carnival ride they'd decide to ride later.

Mariana rolled her eyes. "Have you ever heard of fun Jesus? Ooh, Callie we have to try that! You coming Jude?" Mariana was looking at a ride called the Hell High Riser.

Jude nodded looking at Callie with nervous excitement leaving Brandon and Jesus as they got lost in the crowd.

Jesus crossed his arms. "Go ahead."

Brandon ran a hand through his hair. "What do you want me to say? I dragged you guys here to _avoid_ the riot act from Moms. Try to get along. I'm getting in line with the others. You coming?"

Jesus shook his head. "I'm going to look around."

"Suit yourself then."

Jesus found himself relaxing as Brandon walked away. He meant well, but the oldest sibling syndrome made it kind of hard to stomach him sometimes, especially these past few weeks. He had enough going on without having to worry about Brandon and the others.

He looked around at the various stands and booths. This whole carnival thing was cool to kill an afternoon, but they were amazingly tacky. How had he even liked this stuff as a kid?

His gaze stopped wandering to take in one of the showier booths. According to the sign, it was _Bella Magnifique: Teller of Fortunes and Seer of Souls._ It didn't look like anyone was there. Whoever Bella was, she must have been on her lunch break.

"Caught your attention Sweet Cheeks?" Hell! Jesus whirled at the sound of a voice behind him. He was met with some of the tallest and blondest hair he had ever seen. The woman was dressed like a gypsy, a very sexy cougar gypsy, but a gypsy nonetheless with lots of blue and purple. He was reminded of Jasmine from Aladdin. Jesus could immediately pin her as a fake. If you had to try that hard, you had to be.

"Uh… yeah sure." Might as well play along. "So what is it you do anyway?"

The woman chuckled. "I'm a fortune teller doll. I can see your deepest troubles and put them to right, or at least give you some decent advice for five bucks."

Jesus reached for his wallet only seeing a ten. "Alright prove it." He held up the ten, but didn't place it. "Tell me something."

The woman waved. "Gimme your hand."

Jesus smirked holding his hand out.

"Hmm." She closed her eyes. "Jesus Adams Foster, you have quite the track record Hon."

Jesus' eyes widened as he went to pull his hand away. "What the… what's your deal?"

Bella Magnifique only gripped tighter. "Ah, ah Jesus. I don't shortchange customers. You aren't done yet."

"You're a nut-job, some kind of stalker, let me go!"

"Your mom won't be able to do anything, police officer or not." Bella laughed. "I'm just a carnival entertainer. Now be a good boy and get your money's worth."

Jesus sighed glaring at the woman as she continued. "You and your brother, Jude is it? I certainly sensed some tension between the two of you when you arrived, a lack of understanding. Why don't you get along?"

"Shut up, just stop!" Jesus growled. "How do you know about Jude?"

Bella only smiled tapping his nose with a lacquered nail. "I already told you silly. You don't listen, you don't pay attention. Therein lies the problem."

"What problem?"

"Spoilers, you kids always want instant answers." Bella clucked her tongue. "Perhaps… perhaps oh yes, that will be just perfect. Learn from each other, help the other and find a common ground. Love is the key, love without strings attached. Only then can you truly call yourselves brothers and set things right."

"Set things…" Jesus shook his head. "You are a whack job. Take the stupid money. Just leave me and my family alone!" He ripped his palm free throwing the ten dollars in her face. "You need a caravan with bars and padding _Sweet Cheeks_."

As Jesus turned away heading toward the Hell High Riser, Bella wore a smile. "You will thank me. They always do."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Ooh, writing Bella even gave me chills. She is portrayed by the great Miss Dolly Parton. I couldn't picture anyone else for the look alike. So things are getting set in place. Next chapter is Jude's perspective, crossing paths with Bella, and the after effects for both Jesus and Jude along with some Callie and Jude. A quick note. This takes place before Mother Nature so the big family revelations from that episode are nonexistent at this point, but post over/under. It will probably not correlate exactly with what happened as my memory of the episode is a bit hazy, but in relation to season 2 and canon events that's where things are at.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Well here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

"I don't think I've ever screamed that much!" Mariana laughed. "That was totally awesome."

"You looked like you were going to vomit." Callie gripped her arm, still dizzy from the ride's speed.

Brandon raised his eyebrows. "That's not the worst I've heard from you."

"Shut up, Jude a little backup here." Mariana slapped Jude on the shoulder.

Jude shrugged giving a halfhearted smile. The ride was a fun diversion, going up six feet and then plummeting down had a way of clearing the head, but like the fast drop, as soon as it was over, all his worries rushed back. At the forefront was the argument earlier. It seemed more and more like he and Jesus would always be adversaries. He and Brandon had worked through any arguments they had. He knew where they stood, but with Jesus, there was something else. They'd be shelved, but still there ready to be pulled like a gun or a sword. And they were roommates, so there was no walking away just brewing leading to the explosion today.

"Hey, you still with us buddy?" Brandon tapped Jude on the shoulder.

Jude looked up nodding fast just as he saw Jesus heading toward them. "I'm gonna go get some popcorn." He started walking away, taking the back way opposite of his brother, trying to intentionally get lost in the crowd. Once he was far enough away, he wedged himself between two stands trying to catch himself, to slow his racing thoughts: Callie, Connor, Jesus. They rattled like a pinball machine.

"Jude! Jude!" He heard Callie. Of course she would follow him. She smiled as she saw him. "This doesn't look like the popcorn line bud. Wanna talk about what's wrong?"

"Not really."

"Something's bothering you." Callie put a hand on Jude's shoulder. "Talk to me."

"Just leave me alone!"

"Well, what seems to be the problem here?" A nearby voice startled them. "Talk to Bella, I'm sure I can help."

Callie reached for Jude's hand, gripping it protectively.

"Callie…" Jude huffed pulling his hand away as he looked at the sign. "She's a fortune teller, not a kidnapper. Relax."

Callie smiled. "Well this should be fun. Let's try it." She rummaged through her wallet, looking for the five that would cover the rate. "You want to go first Judicorn?"

Jude nodded as he reached for the five that Callie held.

The woman laughed suddenly eyes on Jude. "Oh no doll, you're covered. Take a seat."

"What…?" Jude looked at Callie puzzled, but then shrugged. Odds are this woman was a quack and this was a rip off. If Callie didn't have to cough up ten dollars for both of them, he wouldn't complain.

"Give me your hand." Bella said.

Jude obliged sucking in a breath as her cold hands met his warm.

"Oh, yes, you are the one I expected to go first. You're the one I was waiting for Jude Adams Foster."

Jude turned looking to Callie for her reaction only to see she wasn't there. He saw her four stands away where they sold the popcorn, out of earshot and trapped in a long line. She found his gaze and waved.

"Don't worry Jude, I don't bite." Bella smiled, apparently trying to reassure him, but her smile looked like the smile of the woman that lived next door to Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz, the one that rode the bike and stole Toto, if she had smiled.

"I'm not." Jude mumbled.

"Now, let's see if I can get this right. You were adopted, but your sister wasn't. That's her over there right? Callie?"

Jude said nothing, trying to squirm out of her grip.

"Oh, you're just like your brother Jesus. Guess biology doesn't mean anything anymore." Bella laughed amused by her own joke. "I saw him earlier, quite the looker. Now you wanna tell me why there's so much trouble between you two?"

"You don't know anything. You're a fraud. You're just guessing!" Jude stammered.

"That's where you're wrong Dear. I know that you admire him, you just can't understand why he takes everything out on you. You've shared a room for a year, but you're no closer to being brothers." Bella grinned as Jude stopped struggling, frozen in shock. "Ah, that's it. I've hit it haven't I?"

"You...you're crazy! How do you…?"

"There's more to tell, so listen well." Bella rubbed his palm. "You're two sides of a coin just ready for a game of chance. A conversation starter for the ages." She giggled. "See you later cutie." She released Jude.

He couldn't stand up fast enough. He was so busy distancing himself that he didn't see Callie until he knocked a bag of popcorn to the ground.

"Oh, god! Jude, you gave me a heart attack." Callie laughed, stopping short as she saw Jude. His face was ashen and his eyes wide. He looked terrified. "You okay?"

"She knew everything."

"Oh, Jude." Callie wrapped him in a hug. "She's meant to scare you a bit. That's what makes fortune tellers fun. None of what she knew was real okay? They're superstitions."

"It's, it's…" Jude shut his eyes tight, finally settling on a nod. There was no way Callie would believe him. No one would.

"Don't make this like the ouija board okay?" Callie ruffed Jude's hair. "I told Brandon not to take you to that movie. This is why!"

"I'm not a baby. This has nothing to do with a scary movie."

Callie grinned. "Alright, alright."

"Can we go? I'm tired."

"Yeah, I'll text Brandon so they'll meet us at the car. We're closer to the parking lot than they are."

* * *

Jude had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. It wouldn't be unusual except that it was only six o clock.

"What did you do to Jude?" Lena wondered aloud at the dinner table. "He's never skipped dinner before." Her eyes flew to Mariana. "You didn't overload him on cotton candy did you?"

"What? No!" Mariana scoffed. "Callie wouldn't let that happen."

"If he was sugar rushed, he'd be jumping on the couch, not sleeping on it." Jesus yawned. "Sorry… I guess it's catchy."

Callie laughed. "You didn't exactly stick with us. Maybe all that running around the carnival caught up with you."

Jesus blinked. His eyes felt like lead.

"Sweetheart," Stef shook him gently. "Why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed early? You look exhausted."

"No, I'm…" Another yawn. "Fine."

"You're falling asleep in your potatoes." Stef pushed his plate away. "Bed! Now!"

Jesus didn't argue. Every time he tried, he just ended up yawning. Once he reached his bedroom he was asleep in minutes.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Next chapter sees things starting up. Anything you'd like to see happen during the switch? Suggestions welcome.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. This one was a funny one to write.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

"You idiot, Moms told you not to leave your skateboard lying around! I almost fell coming out of the bathroom!" Jude felt a heavy weight fall onto his back, jolting him awake. The first thing he noticed was he wasn't on the couch. The second thing he noticed was Mariana standing next to his bed, arms crossed. The third thing he noticed were the words. Skateboard? He didn't have a skateboard. He sat up, letting said board fall with the blankets.

 _What the…?_ He was on Jesus' side of the room. Had Moms carried him up, just laying him anywhere? No, of course not. Jesus would never let him sleep in his bed. He should have been tossed on the floor in the middle of the night.

"Jesus! Are you listening to me?"

Jude blinked. "Mariana… I…"

"Whatever! It doesn't matter. Jude's still sleeping, so don't glomp down like a T-rex okay?"

What was going on? Was this a prank? Mariana had called him Jesus.

"Mariana!" Jude sighed. "What happened yesterday?"

Mariana raised an eyebrow. "You really don't remember? After we got back from the carnival, you almost passed out in your mashed potatoes. Mama thinks you're sick so don't freak out if she pokes the thermometer in your face later. She did the kiss test with Jude, but only because he was asleep."

"The kiss test?"

Mariana shook her head. "I'm not giving a demonstration. You should remember this. They did it enough to us."

"I'm sorry about the skateboard. I'll put it away." Jude grabbed it putting it in the closet before walking back to her.

She was looking at him like he had grown an extra head, placing a hand on his forehead. "You must be sick. Come down when you're done."

Jude gave a thumbs up, waiting until Mariana walked away before he raced to the bathroom. When he looked in the mirror, he saw, not his own face, but Jesus'. He was still wearing the clothes Jesus had been wearing yesterday, so the best that Jude could guess is that he had fallen asleep in them. How the heck had this happened, and where was Jesus?

* * *

Jesus blinked awake as the living room came into focus.

 _The living room? What the hell am I doing in the living room?_

"Callie, he's awake you can stop panicking now!" Brandon sat on the chair across from the sofa, a schoolbook on his lap.

Why would Callie care? Mariana maybe, but Callie? Sure, they were cool with each other, but full blown panic wasn't exactly a part of their rapport.

"Hey, you feeling any better bud?"

Jesus narrowed his eyes as Callie walked in handing him a glass of orange juice. "Since when do you call me bud?"

Callie looked puzzled. "I..I've always called you bud Jude."

Jesus nodded. "Right, yeah, I guess I forgot." What was going on? Why were they calling him Jude? "Where's Moms?"

"Mom went in to work. Mama went shopping." Brandon replied. "She should be back in a few."

"Shopping? What time is it?"

"Noon, I think." Callie checked her phone. "Actually closer to eleven fifteen."

Jesus turned around as he heard footsteps on the stairs. Mariana. "Jesus is finally up. I almost killed myself on his skateboard."

"That explains a lot." Jesus smirked looking directly at Mariana.

"Jude!" Callie elbowed him.

"What?"

"Just, go upstairs and get dressed." Callie shook her head.

Jesus hopped off the couch practically running up the stairs. With any luck, he'd be able to figure out what had happened.

* * *

The two boys stared at each other.

"Dude…"

"We…"

"What is this Freaky Friday or something?" Jesus groaned as he pulled a t-shirt and jeans out of Jude's drawer.

"This is so weird. How long do you think it'll last?" Jude peeked out of the bathroom.

"I think the bigger question is how the hell did it happen?"

"You got a tattoo of Hayley's name?" Jesus heard Jude's laughter from the bathroom. "Oh Moms are gonna kill you!"

"You tell them, I'll kill you!" Jesus shouted.

"Well," Jude mused. "Technically you'd be killing yourself."

Jesus walked calmly into the bathroom . "You breathe one word…"

Jude rolled his eyes. "I'm not an idiot."

"So how do we pull this off?"

"Until we figure it out, I think we have to be each other." Jude said.

"You're crazy, how do we do that?"

"Crash course." Jude walked over to Jesus' bed, laying across it so he was facing the bathroom door. "We have one day to teach each other before school. If it's not reversed by then, it'll come in handy."

Jesus sighed. "I can't believe that our lives became a bad comedy."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Oh boy, well the weird has begun. Next chapter involves a visitor. Any guesses as to who? Just a quick note, they went to the carnival on Saturday. It is Sunday. Suggestions welcome for what can happen.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hey, here's the next chapter. A response to Guest: There will be angst aplenty. It will just be a bit of buildup to get to it and some humor to break it. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

The "crash course" consisted of doing something that was foreign to both boys, actually listening to one another.

"I wait for Connor on Mondays. He stays late at school. Some meeting Mama makes him go to." Jude avoided Jesus' eyes. "So when class is over, don't leave. He'll know something's up."

"Don't leave on Monday, got it." Jesus saw something in his eyes, or rather his lack of eye contact, but brushed it off. It was probably the awkwardness of talking to "himself".

"You have wrestling right?" Jude asked.

"Yeah. Every day of the school week."

"Jesus!" Lena's voice reached their ears. "Come downstairs please!"

Jude looked at Jesus, his expression unreadable, a mix between fear and 'what the hell did you do?' "Well, I guess this is the trial by fire."

"I think I know what's going on. Mama has her uninvited guest voice on." Jesus replied.

"How can you tell?"

"Experience."

"Who do you think it is?" Jude peeked out the door as Brandon passed by.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Of course Brandon saw him. "Hayley's downstairs. Mariana's gonna kill you if she has to play hostess anymore."

Hayley. Jude wanted so badly to groan, but of course Jesus wouldn't groan at the mention of his girlfriend's arrival. "Thanks man."

"Good luck." Brandon smirked as he walked into his bedroom shutting the door behind him.

"Damn it!" Jesus sighed as Jude flinched slightly. Hearing his own voice speaking for Jesus was jarring. "I didn't make it to the dance competition."

"Yeah I remember." Jude replied. "Why is that?"

"None of your business."

"I need an excuse to give to _your_ girlfriend."

"Use wrestling practice." Jesus waved it away.

"What am I supposed to do if she gets…" He couldn't say it. The thought was too weird.

"I don't know, start a fight."

"Is that what you would do?"

"Of course not! But having my little brother kiss my girlfriend is as weird for me as for you."

"Jesus, are you up here?" Hayley's voice could be heard as she ascended the staircase.

"Showtime little bro." Jesus grinned. "Do me justice."

"Shut up!" Jude's voice rose.

"There ya go."

"Twerp." Jude smirked inclining his head to where Hayley was approaching. He spun fluidly. "Hey babe."

Jesus snickered as Jude kicked the door.

"Can we go someplace a bit more…?" Hayley's eyes flicked to the door as she pinned him against the wall. "Private?"

Jude choked, covering it with a cough. "Uh… yeah. Yeah, why don't we head to the backyard?" He pushed her off of him reaching for her hand. Did Jesus and Hayley hold hands? He couldn't see any other way to get her away, to get himself away from the unwelcome audience of an already awkward encounter with "his" girlfriend.

"The backyard?" Hayley scoffed. "I was thinking more along the lines of your room."

Jude sighed. That's right. Jesus would kick him out of the bedroom. This was going to be fun. "Jude!" He knocked, his name feeling strange on his lips. "Jude!"

The door opened as Jesus looked at him, backpack in hand. "What?"

"We need the room."

Jesus rolled his eyes. "Can't you go out to the backyard or something?"

"No." Jude sighed. "Get out, now!"

The shock was there plain as day. Jude guessed Jesus wasn't expecting him to go that far, but he had told Jude to do him justice. Honestly it made him feel just the teeniest bit smug.

"You're crazy." Jesus secured Jude's backpack to his shoulder as he walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"Why weren't you at the dance competition?" Hayley didn't hold back once they were seated on the bed. "I looked for you. You said you'd be there!"

Jude flinched. He didn't want to fight Jesus' fight with his girlfriend. He didn't even know where to start. "I'm sorry. It's… it's just" _Come on Jude, Jesus gave you the excuse. Just say it. Maybe if Jesus had just… no. Don't go there. You don't know what happened._

"Well…"

"It was a late wrestling practice."

"Right." Hayley sniffed.

Jude groaned. He couldn't wreck what Jesus had with Hayley even though this was extremely weird. Jesus would kill him. "Look, I'm really sorry. Coach kept us late." Jude smiled. "It won't happen again okay?"

Hayley leaned in as Jude veered to the side.

 _Ugh, why do Jesus' girlfriends have to be so touchy feely?_

"Are you okay?" Hayley looked at Jude.

"Uh..." Jude laughed. "Yeah. I just...I've got a cold. I don't wanna get you sick."

Hayley's eyebrows knit together as if she could see the lie. "If you don't want me here, just say so!" She stood.

Well, he'd started a fight. Guess it wasn't too hard with Hayley.

"Hayley, that's… that's not it okay? I just have to help Jude with something." Not a total lie.

"Since when do you help your brother with anything?"

"Just go Hayley, okay?" Jude couldn't speak for Jesus on that. Hopefully she would take the hint and leave.

"Text me when you have your head on straight." Hayley said.

She stormed out, leaving Jude alone in the bedroom. He fell back on the bed. Being Jesus was going to be exhausting.

* * *

Jesus looked up as he heard the front door slam. Hayley was walking out. Apparently, Jude had taken his advice. He would have a lot of work later to make it up to her.

"Hey Baby, you feeling better?" Lena kissed Jesus on the forehead. "You don't feel warm."

Jesus sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not sick?"

"Okay, tone it down grumpy." Lena laughed. "You need any help with your math?"

Jesus shook his head. He had gone through Jude's backpack, seeing that the math homework was finished. He had looked at the sheet, correcting the ones he knew were wrong. He wasn't the best at math either, but it was a way to kill the time and look busy so Callie would stop coming over, even though she didn't.

"Jude, you doing okay bud? Got all your homework done?" Callie again.

"Yeah."

"Good." Callie nodded. "You want to watch a movie?"

"Sure." Jesus jumped off the chair. He really didn't feel like watching anything, but Jude wouldn't say no.

Callie put an arm around him. "You know it's gonna be fine right? With the Quinns?"

Jesus blinked. He had forgotten the events at the fundraiser. He vaguely remembered Moms mentioning the ripped up adoption papers, Robert's panic attack and the subsequent court ordered visits, but had just figured that Jude would handle it fine. He had seemed fine. "Yeah."

"Sophia's getting help and Moms are fighting. I'm going to get adopted, but until then… I just have to play along."

 _Sophia, Callie's sister Sophia?_ Jesus looked at his hands. _What happened with her?_ He nodded. "I know."

"Let's finish the movie." Callie laughed grabbing the remote and hitting play. Jesus couldn't pay attention to any of it.

* * *

 _ **A/N: For the purposes of this story I am going under the assumption that no one told Jesus about Sophia when he came back from AA or "wrestling" as he told everyone. Next chapter, first day of school for the week.**_


End file.
